The Confusing Life of Miyoko!
by mkgirl10
Summary: Obito's little sister is a spy prodigy. She goes through a large adventure trying to protect the ones she love while trying to figure out what is going on. And she will get around to teasing her freinds while she is at it. Look out ninja world, here comes Myoko! "Are you sure your a man?" "Yes I am un!" (Oc warning, no flames.)
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Chaous

I smile as Aunt Mikoto pulls my brown hair into twin buns as always and hands me my older brother's old orange goggles to put over my odd blue eyes. They are odd because I am an Uchiha who have charcoal eyes. I hop up and say bye to my aunt and on the way out the door wave to my few months older cousin, Sasuke who is practically a brother to me along with Itachi since my brother died years ago. I stop on a step to put my blue ninja shoes on. They were bought a month ago when I started the ninja academy. I stand and brush my dark blue dress with the Uchiha fan on the back. It is a tank top dress so I wear a short sleeve white shirt under it.

Right before I took off I saw Itachi walk by. He had been acting strange lately. I glance at him as he leaves the compound. I sigh, I hate doing this to him but I must. I start to soundlessly follow him through the crowd. It is only known my mother, Itachi, and the Hokage that I am a gifted spy. As I walk past one of my friends I slip a ramen coupon into his hand. That was a normal exchange. I gave him ramen coupons and I would be free of Naruto pranks. I still help on some of his pranks as we work together easily due to our stealth skills. Soon Itachi and I are coming closer to Anbu headquarters when we make a detour to the forest. Once we are well inside he speaks. "Your skills are getting better. I didn't sense you until we were halfway here. You can go home now." I jump out of the tree and he turns around. "No, I want answers. Why are you acting so strange?" he turns to me and sighs. "I will put a genjutsu over you so you can listen into the meeting." I nodded a let him do the genjutsu. I knew that I had to stand in the rafters so they couldn't sense me.

I hold back a gasp as I hear what was going on. I left before Itachi and he knew. I walk down to the river leading out of the village. I pull off my brother's goggles and wept silently. "What would Obito-nii do?" I thought. Then I remember stories Auntie Rin and Uncle Kakashi told me on how he bravely sacrificed himself for his teammates' sake. "He wouldn't cry. I Myoko Uchiha will do everything in my power to protect my comrades and family!"

Unknown to me I was being watched sadly from the trees by none other than Uchiha Obito. In a few nights she would be killed. He knew she wouldn't fallow him; she would die for the village. He smiled slightly at her proclamation and jumped away. In the perfect world, he would make sure that neither she nor Rin would have to die.

Later that night I was joined by Itachi then Shisui joined us. Shi-nii's eye was closed and was dripping blood. "Danzou stole my eye. I will be giving you my other eye Itachi. Myoko, I know you were at the meeting so stop making that face." Then I started to hold back my tears but was snapped out of it by Itachi, "I can only spare one kid. I still can't make a choice." Before he could continue I interrupted him. "You won't have to. Pick Sasuke to survive. I will die instead." He looked at me alarmed as I ran off.

I picked up a piece of paper a week after Shisui's death. Tonight is doomsday for the Uchiha clan. I wrote a note for Naruto and ran to school. As I left I hugged Naruto tightly and kissed his forehead tears welling up in my eyes. I looked at his confused face and handed him the note and ran off. I labeled it read tonight after dinner. I sat in my house and ate dinner, my last dinner. Then I waited for Itachi to come. I sat with my eyes closed as Itachi entered. I was glad for his sake that my parents died when I was a toddler. "Make it quick Itachi-nii. The deed must be done before Sasuke arrives. I love you both." Then I felt the blade go through my stomach and everything went black.

Naruto's House

Naruto opened Myoko's note after dinner and collapsed crying.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know you are confused by my teary goodbye today. By time you read this it will be to late as I will die tonight along with the rest of the Uchiha except Sasuke and Itachi. I love you Naruto and I hope you know that. Tell Hinata for me that Kiba likes her back and tell them both that I hope that I won't see them on the other side to soon and Naruto, you can't join me until you are Hokage and have a family. Stay friends with Kiba and Hinata and keep me in your hearts. Tell Uncle Kakashi that I will say hi to Obito-nii and Auntie Rin for him. Bring this note to the Hokage and show it to the people I mentioned and am about to mention. Tell Sasuke that I died for him to live. Don't let him fall in darkness Naruto. Become his friend and rival. And all you reading this put Lava Lilies on my grave along with Rin's and Obito. I will see you all later!_

_With love,_

_Myoko Uchiha_

Naruto ran this to the Hokage who was fuming at the elder's boldness. The next day this was shown to all the people mentioned. By the week's end three graves had lilies piled on them.

**Hey guys I'm back. No flames please. I am not really going to look at my reviews anyways. She will not be overpowered. Myoko will never get far in ninjutsu and will not be able to do genjutsu. She is best at weapons and taijutsu but not at Tenten's or Lee's level. She is a prodigy at spying though and can look underneath the underneath. She was not told to stay away from Naruto and neither was Kiba and Hinata is mostly left to her own devices now. This story is longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Back

Chapter 2

I started to help pick up camp. It was a sunny morning 10 miles from Konoha. It was also 10 days until graduation, the whole reason I am going back now. Well not the whole reason, I got friends there too. I sling my bag over my shoulder and wait for Jiraiya to finish with his tent. "I wish you luck gaki. I will call you for spy mission still." I bowed to him and thanked him for helping me. Then I ran to Konoha.

While I was running I noticed some squirrel chasing me. Then another, then 5 more, and before I knew it there were a hundred squirrels chasing me. I started to run full speed to Konoha. As soon as I saw the gates I pushed myself to run faster at a speed that I have never ran at before. The gate guards were on high alert now. I hid behind my old friends. "Izumo, Koetsu, help! They are trying to kill me!" They pulled out weapons and sweat dropped seeing the squirrels. One squirrel walked up and pulled a nut out of my pocket. "Oh." I said and threw all the nuts at the squirrels. I waved at the guards, "Bye, gotta go to see the Hokage!" Then I ran to the Hokage tower.

I jumped in through the window. "Hey JIji, did you get the letter from Jiraiya?" He smiled at me and nodded. I started jumping up and down, "Can I go to the academy now please? I want to scare a few people. "Yes." He chuckled. I started to jump up and down. "Just give this to Iruka and you will be fine." I nodded and ran out shouting my thanks on the way out.

I walked through the currently crowded halls of the academy. I felt nogalistic walking here. Last time I was here I was one of the seven year olds. I reached Iruka's door and slid the note under. Now I just wait. A moment later he calls me in. I stand in front and smirk at all the shocked faces. "Hey guys! Uchiha Myoko is back!"


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Chapter 3

**Mack: Hey guys I'm back with Miyoko. Sorry I have been spelling her name wrong.**

**Naruto: How could you spell your own character's name wrong?**

**Mack: I'm me and that is the only reason. Oh and I made an accomplishment!**

**Sasuke: What? Being an idiot for the most consecutive days?**

**Mack: No! I went a month without twisting or stressing my right ankle! Of course I stressed it today. Now do the disclaimer Miyoko!**

**Miyoko: Mkgirl10 does not own Naruto or the cast. But she does own me!**

I almost cry looking at my old friends and one family member. They stand and run over to me and squash me in a big bear hug for 2 minutes afraid if they let go I would disappear. As always I decide to ruin the moment. "Uh guys? I won't disappear if you let go ya know. And you guys are making it really hard to breath." They let go quickly afraid of killing me….. Again.

"Ya know I am sorry about 'dying' but well, there was no other choice." "Why?" they practically shout in my face. "S- Rank secret." I say simply. "Well sorry to break the reunion but it is time to head back to our seats." "Hai Iruka sensei!" we chorus. Just like all those years ago I sit in the same row as Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto with Kiba right in front of us. We sat through class and took notes, well Hinata, Sasuke, and I did while Naruto and Kiba slept or goofed around.

After school they dragged me to the training field we used to hang out at when we were kids. Before they could start with the questions I started to talk. "Well guys I know the majority of your questions and I will answer them while telling you guys things I should have revealed long ago." They nodded for me to continue. "Well first off I need to tell you guys that I am a spy prodigy and have been a spy for Konoha since I was 6 years old." They all looked at me shocked and before Kiba or Naruto could start talking I continued, "I know I should have said this sooner but it had to be kept secret until I officially graduated from the academy." Naruto and Kiba looked determined to surpass me along with Sasuke while Hinata looked at me with a look of admiration. "And I must tell all of you the truth to what happened when I was four because there are some things that I didn't realize would impact my spying career so much."

"Miyoko, how did some weeks lost in the woods impact things so much?" Hinata asked timidly worrying that if I was telling them that it meant that it impacts them to. "Well for starters I wasn't lost; something very different happened….."

Flashback!

The flower class for the pre-academy student was allowed to go outside the walls today and collect flowers. The class split into groups of four to go off into the surrounding forest. Miyoko at the time had no friends among the girls and was placed with three girls the teacher thought as friendly. But the girls hated Miyoko because she got attention from the boys including their Sasuke! It was rumored that to keep clan purity Miyoko was to marry Sasuke when of age. (Of course this was a false rumor.) They decided to leave while she was flower picking and tell the teacher that they lost Miyoko.

Of course what the girls didn't know was that a group of bandits was nearby. While Miyoko was wandering she had stumbled upon them. Thinking she could be taken and used for ransom they attacked her. She fought back but right before she could fall someone caught her and then the other men fell. Miyoko started to fall unconscious and right as she slipped into a fretful sleep she missed the words, "Don't worry Miyoko-chan, your big brother is here now…"

Once Miyoko woke up she tried to move but it hurt. She looked down to see was on a bed covered by a blanket and wrapped in bandages. She looked to her right and saw a man asleep in a chair. He had spiky black hair with the same skin color as her and his face was scared on the left. Then a woman came in. She was pretty with warm brown eyes to go with her brown hair and purple stripes on her cheeks. She smiled warmly at her, "Hello, my name is R-Aki Yuki. What's yours?" Miyoko did not catch her slip and proudly said her name, "My name is Miyoko Uchiha!" Aki smiled, "Well Miyoko is quite a mouthful for you so how 'bout Ko-chan?" Miyoko smiled hearing her new name then realized something and frowned, "You look a lot like my auntie Rin but she died last year…" she suddenly had a sad expression on her face, "Oh I am so sorry for your lose Ko-chan." Miyoko just gave a sad smile then gasped realizing that she was missing her goggles. The she felt them on her face and looked to see the man was awake and had put the goggles on her. He smiled and said, "Hello Ko-chan, I am Riku Yuki. I am Aki's husband."

After that moment she felt that she had a complete family. They ate breakfast and Aki healed her then Riku took her outside. Aki was like an older sister or protective mom and Riku became a brother. She was sad when she was recovered because that meant she had to go back. They said that they would drop here off outside the village then leave because they had some important business to attend. She was asleep when they started but when they dropped her off she opened her eyes for a minute before dozing off. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Ko-chan how does red clouds and black cloaks affect things largely?" Naruto asked confused. "Those cloaks are the uniform for the Akatsuki, an S-rank group of criminals that we have been watching and that is enough information on that for now." They looked ready to protest but one look stopped them. "And the answer to the likely question how did I survive the massacre is a mystery to even me." They looked shocked then I yawned causing Kiba to yawn then Akamaru and Naruto then Sasuke and Hinata. (AN: Then the author too!) I looked to the evening sky and said, "Well let's go eat some ramen before the moon shows up. It will probably be the last time in a long time we will have time to spend together unless three of us end up on the same team." Naruto and Kiba cheered and followed then Hinata agreed with Sasuke giving the oh so intelligent grunt. We were finally a group again and as we conversed I thought 'I wonder how long this will last this time.'


	4. Chapter 4 A New Mission

Chapter 4

**Mack: Hey guys I'm here with another update!**

**Naruto: And we would like to thank ****akatsuki-espada10****for reviewing!**

**Mack: And of course the rest of my followers and favoriters and readers!**

**Naruto: We have reached over 300 reads!**

**Sasuke: Hn, and in that time she has misspelled 100 words.**

**Naruto: No it was only 50!**

**Mack: Well looks like Ice Ducky isn't getting fresh tomatoes from my tomato plant.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't dare.**

**Mack: Say the disclaimer and I will give you 1 then you have to clean the sitting room in my house to get more tomatoes.**

**Sasuke: Mkgirl10 doesn't own Naruto she only owns Miyoko. Now give me the tomato!**

'Well it is time to be assigned teams. Better get going.' I thought as I stood from the bench in the park. Being the sappy person I am I was sitting and reminiscing about the times I would play with Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke. I remembered all the times I chased fan girls away with toads and planed revenge pranks against the villagers that were mean to Naruto or even Hyuga members for being mean to Hinata. Before I walked away I saw a kid fall and scrape his knee. Kids were surrounding him and throwing things at him while the parents ignored this. I march over and shout, "Hey what do ya' think you're doing to that kid!" The kids looked up slightly fearfully at the fact that I was a ninja but one smirked, "She can't do anything to us, she is supposed to protect us. And plus we out class her our clans. She is a lowly branch member orphan from the Uchiha clan." I slightly winced at this. I recognized them as the younger siblings of my childhood tormenters. Branch members of the Uchiha clan were the ones that are direct descendents of Madara because he married an Uzumaki causing our blood to be impure and we take longer to unlock our sharingan. It was part of the reason why Obito took so long to awaken his sharingan. But at least branch members are less arrogant and have a larger sense of love. "Well kid I outclass you in rank and I don't have to protect you when you are harming another citizen as long as I don't kill of severely injure you. So scram." They all paled and ran back to their parents.

I turned to the kid and smiled, "Hey kid, what's your name? I am Miyoko Uchiha." His eyes widened at my last name but replied, "I am Atsushi Yuki and I am ten years old!" He stated the last part proudly. I was shock that he was ten because he looked only eight years old. "Well Riku-kun I have a very important meeting to attend to so I am going to bring you to the Hokage to contact your parents." He looked up and stated, "No I was sent in by my caretaker from right outside the village to get something and I already got it so bye!" Then he ran off. I looked suspiciously at that spot thinking on how odd that was. I turned and ran to the Hokage's. 'I have probably missed the team selections now. Well Old man Hokage will tell me my team.' Once I was there I jumped through the window into his office. He looked at he shocked, "Miyoko-chan you should be at team selections. What are you doing here?" "Lord Third this is important." I stood up straight after bowing, something I have been doing for years. I reported the exact information not leaving out a detail. "Hmm… Riku Yuki. What did he look like?" "He was about the height of an eight year old and looked fit but still had some baby fat. He had short brown hair and icy blue eyes sir." He pulled out a file and tossed it to me. I opened it and gasped to see a picture with a younger version of Riku. "Riku is believed to have been taken by Orochimaru judging by the manner we found his father and mother dead." I bit my lip and put the file back.

"You were assigned to team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and of course yourself. It is led by Kakashi Hatake. You will be on a mission for Jiraiya during the bell test but don't worry, Kakashi knows how you fight and that you know the true meaning of the test." I nodded, "What is the mission?" He handed me a file. I opened it and nearly dropped it out of shock. "You can't be serious Hokage-sama?" He nodded gravely, "I hope you do well on this mission Miyoko-chan." I nodded, "I accept this mission Hokage-sama." "Good. Be ready to leave at 5:00 am and please be careful." "Don't worry Hokage-sama I am always careful." I smiled. "With a nickname like death escaper I think not."

At exactly 5:00am I ran out the village on a mission. This mission would be a mission that would change my life. And little did I know how much it would change my life.

**Mack: Man I think that put me up to 80 misspelled words. Good thing that we have spell check. Now what is Miyoko's big mission? What will happen? Who will she meet? Will she once again do the impossible and ecape death once again proveing she is the death escaper? Find out next time on Confusing Life of Miyoko Uchiha!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mission

Chapter 5

As I hopped through the trees I couldn't help but think of Riku and Aki. As I thought I remembered their last names. Then I remembered that the boy in the park introduced himself as Atsushi Yuki. Yuki was the same last name that Riku and Aki had. Could Atsushi be their child? If he was then he would be with the Akatsuki or could they have left? Then I remember where I was going. If this mission goes successfully then Jiraiya will let me take my second Akatsuki mission but on a larger scale than last time.

Right now I am heading to Orochimaru's hideout. With our current intelligence we think that this is a main hideout and would have clues as to what he is planning and where his current hideout is along with the locations of his other hideouts. Jiraiya sensei trusted me to this mission and I will not fail!

I stop at a town that was close to the hideout. I stopped at an inn on the edge of town to rest and change. In the spy network we are taught to rest at inns on the edge of town closest to your target. We chose small inns so we are less likely to run into big problems as regular teams take rest in slightly larger inns to find their targets to kill or capture easier or to make their clients more comfortable. And we never leave Konoha in our spy uniforms and never leave the inns noticeably in uniform. And we don't go back after we complete the mission so if you are followed their wrath isn't unleashed on the village and you don't change until you get home. Along with that there are many more rules to follow and they all center around: Don't get caught, don't die, don't let target harm citizens, Keep your identity secret. This has been drilled into my head over the years now. And because of that only Jiraiya, the village leaders, our old and new teams, and each other know the identities under the uniform just by voice, eyes, and weapon straps.

Our uniform is simple in my opinion. We wear light grey pants that are slightly baggy. We catch the bottoms of the pants in white bandages that get black ninja shoes over them. We have a black sleeveless shirt with a mask attached to it act like an undershirt. It is tight and form fitting. The shirt is baggy and also a light grey with a hood. It gets tucked into a black belt without buckles or straps that just goes over the tops of the pants. The ends of the sleeves are also caught in white bandages with black gloves over them. We all have weapon straps that hold a slightly different pattern or are arranged differently. I have two black straps for my two katanas that crisscross. They have one horizontal grey stripe on the shoulder each. And to finish it off we wear our black cloth headbands on our forehead to keep the hair out of our face. Before I leave I tie hidden strings in the hood to hidden loops on the tank top.

I creep off soundlessly though the window and tree hop until I am only a mile away from the hideout. In the mission scroll it said that I would be leading a team of four other spies from the network. "Well it is about time Red Night." I turned to see Arashi Hyuga, the one who spoke, Hina Haruno, Sakura's cousin, Natsu and Jin Inuzuka, the twin second cousins of Kiba. I am the youngest but one of the best on this team. We are an official team in the network and take turns leading. They all look similar to their relatives or in Natsu's and Jin's case just an older version of them. Arashi has brown hair that he keeps short to his ears and of course the Hyuga eyes. Hina looks like an older version of Sakura with short silver hair. I am the youngest in the group at age thirteen by three years. Hina is sixteen, the twins are eighteen, and then Arashi is twenty-two. Arashi had one grey strip running his weapons strap which wrapped around his chest to hold his tanto. Hina had a grey zigzag on the weapon strap that went over her left shoulder. The twins had plain black weapon straps. Jin's was over his left shoulder and Natsu's over his right. They all had katanas. I look beside Natsu and Jin to see Natsu's black dog Yogi and Jin's slightly bigger black dog Jiro.

"Sorry Hawk-eye, the receptionist took five minutes to allow a "child" to stay there alone without supervision." Hina laughed quietly knowing that I have had to deal with that a lot in the past. "Hawk-eye, Silver Star, Mud Paw, Sharp Fang, Jiro, and Yogi." They all stood at attention hearing their code names. Arashi was Hawk-eye, Hina Silver Star, Natsu mud paw, and Jin is sharp fang. "We are going into dangerous territory. We will split up so put in your headsets and turn them on." I put in my own headset and turn it on. "Now I want you all to be careful. And try not to engage in combat. All clear Mud Paw, Sharp Fang?" They nod. I knew the tended to get into the most fights. "Okay let's head out." Then we set off.

Once there at the entrance we jumped down. We were in the center of five tunnels. I turned to the rest and pointed each of them then to a tunnel. Then I pointed to the ground and held up one finger. I had assigned them a tunnel and told them to meet there in an hour. We all start to run down our tunnels. Little did we know that we would put our lives on the line at the end of the tunnels.

I reached the end of the seemingly endless tunnel to come upon a room that had the door ajar and light was coming from it. I used my mirror to look in to see if anyone was inside. No one was inside so I quietly walked in. I walked over to the desk and looked at the files. I used a jutsu to copy them and then heard the door slam. I turned around quickly to see a teenage boy with silver hair and glasses. "You!" I say upon seeing him. He chucked, "Those uniforms don't work to hide your identity if the enemy knows you do they, Miyoko?" Memories flooded back of when I was an undercover spy two years ago. I had been spying on Orochimaru and was often around this teen. "Kabuto, former Konoha orphan and root member. Joined Orochimaru a few years ago and has spied for him since then." He chuckled then charged at me with chakra scalpel. I jumped to dodge and the fight began.

I pulled one of my katanas and took a stance, ready to fight. I jumped to avoid his hand and brought my katana down. He avoided it for the most part but couldn't avoid getting nicked. I dodged his right hand then I felt searing pain in my left arm. Immediately I was only holding my katana with only one hand. He smirked and punched my stomach when I wasn't looking. I coughed up blood and noticed that he didn't keep up the jutsu long. I put my katana away and we engaged into a taijutsu battle. I was being beat, he was so much faster. I collapsed tired and then he said, "As much as I would love to recapture you it is not yet time. Goodbye for now." Then he disappeared. I shakily stood and walked to the meeting spot hoping that everyone got back safe with more information than I had.

In other ninja's minds this would have been a successful mission but in my opinion I had failed my team. Arashi, Jin, and Jiro were dead. I got to the meeting spot and was pulled out of the place by a sweaty Natsu. He dragged me into the forest and I noticed he was crying. We got to the others and I understood instantly. Arashi was on the ground taking very shallow breaths with Hina healing him. I heard him mutter to Hina his last words that would stay with her forever. "It won't work Hina. Stay strong and restore the Harunos to the healing clan they were… before the… third… war…" Then he passed on with Hina crying. I then noticed Jin on the ground with Jiro laying next to him, continuing to be his companion even in death. I hit us hard. Arashi was like an overprotective dad to me off duty and Jin was one of my goofy brothers with the equally lovable dog. I knew Natsu was devastated to lose his only father figure and his brother and his brother's companion. Hina had now lost the first person besides the Hokage to believe in her and she lost her future brother-in-law.

We rested there for an hour before we picked them up and ran non-stop all night to Konoha. Once we could see the gates we pulled off our hoods and lowered our masks. Once close enough I saw my genin team coming out for an out of village D-rank. They waved happily and I heard Sakura calling out to her favorite cousin but they faded out. I heard her mutter, "Jin, Natsu…" Then she ran to us when the team got close enough I started explaining, "Orochimaru knew we were coming and set an ambush for when we split up. Jin, Jiro, and Arashi got killed because of this. It was my fault, if I had used my sharingan then I could have beat my opponent sooner and then save the whole team…" "No it isn't your fault Miyoko and none of us believe that it is. I was Orochimaru's and his minion's fault. Now stop blaming yourself." I heard Hina say. I expected her, Natsu, and Yogi to blame me because I had been the leader of this mission. I sigh, "I am going to report to Hokage-sama." Then I had left. I left with two cracks: One from the clan massacre and the other from this mission. These are the cracks that with never be fixed.

"Mission complete but with the deaths of Jiro, Jin, and Arashi, Hokage-sama."

**I almost cried writing this chapter. I hope you liked. I am sorry if I made any of you cry. This is the longest chapter at 1790 words approximately. Well bye now people!**


	6. Chapter 6: Funerals

Chapter 6

The next week was horrible for me. I had to help set up funerals all while trying to move past the fact that they weren't sleeping and would never wake up. The first funeral was at the Inuzuka compound for Jin and Jiro. It was dark and cloudy as if the skies to were mourning for the loss Konoha had endured. I left the house in black clothing and was soon joined by Hina and Sakura. We walked in silence the whole walk. Not a word was spoken until we reached the funeral and were met by Natsu and Yogi. "When I look at him I keep thinking that he just fell asleep and will wake and ask for a cup of coffee or ask why people are watching him sleep. That's what he would've done." Natsu had tears streaming down his face and then Hina broke out into sobs. Natsu hugged her and Sakura and I started to walk to the front of the crowd. We stood awkwardly until I spoke, "I am sorry Sakura that I couldn't save Jin or Jiro. If only I could have contacted the rest to get out then…" "No Miyoko, it wasn't your fault. It could happen to any ninja. There was nothing anybody could do. It was the enemy's fault." I looked at her in shock. I expected Sakura to be more judgmental and hate me. "Well Sakura, There is this sense of responsibility when you are team leader. Just ask any Chunin or Jounin and they would know." Tear gathered up in her eyes, "So this is the reality of the ninja life?" I nodded, "It is worse for different ranks and divisions. But they all deal with the deaths of family and comrades." We both went quiet and Sakura seemed to be thinking. Little did I know that our conversation formed Sakura's new ninja way.

The funeral was rather loud with the sobs of children and howls of adults and dogs close to Jin and Jiro. When I walked away from the coffin after placing my flower I heard Hina mutter, "I'm sorry you will never see your niece or nephew."

The next day was a quiet funeral at the Hyuga compound for Arashi. I once again gave Hina and Natsu space. Today I stood next to Hinata. Unlike the other day at the Inuzuka funeral with Sakura we were quiet the whole time. Hinata and I cried silently while Hina and Natsu sobbed with Yogi howling. The other Hyuga clan members were annoyed and looked like they would rather be anywhere else but there. This made me mad and when some insulted Arashi I lost and spun around. "Do you have no respect for a man that died trying to help protect the village? You are his family yet you don't mourn! Why can't you at least be respectful?" I turned to the coffin and said my final goodbye to Arashi and promised to visit his grave then left.

On Saturday two days later I was at the memorial stone looking at the new names on the stone. Three more names to visit. I saw Arashi's name was placed in a peculiar place but I smiled sadly nonetheless.

**Obito Uchiha**

**Rin Nohara**

**Arashi Hyuga**

**Jin Inuzuka and Jiro**

It made me happy to see them regarded as heroes. I set down some flowers in front of the stone and spoke, "Hey guys, I see you were placed next to auntie Rin's and Obito's names. I know you all would get along. I am sorry that I couldn't make it in time to save you. I at least should have contacted you guys through the headsets and let you know it was a trap all along. Hey Jin, I just heard from Hina that you are going to be an uncle is eight months. You would've been a great uncle. Don't worry, I will help look after them, it is the least I could do. Hey Arashi, I got to yell at some Hyuga members for you. I will get Naruto help me to prank them. We will have no mercy. Don't worry guys, I will strangle that snake next time I see him." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kakashi. "Odd how the world works isn't it Kakashi. Hundreds of good people will die before one bad guy will die?" he nodded and crouched down to my level and hugged me. For the first time that week I sobbed on someone's shoulder. I knew that Kakashi of all people understood the feeling of guilt for someone dying. He lost Obito because he didn't see a boulder and he lost Rin twice. The first time she had been in a state between life and death and she managed to overcome the shock and force chakra to wound. The second time was when I was three and she was on a solo mission. That time she really died.

I then remembered that moment that we all have teammates and family to help us through deaths. Those who will do their best to fix the cracks before they completely shattered.

But you could only repair a mirror a little bit. It is never completely fixed.


	7. Chapter 7 Training and a Mission

Chapter 7

It has been a month since the funerals and everything has fallen into a routine for team 7. Naruto and Sasuke arrive at training ground 7 first at 8:00am and after a few moments of silence the two start to bicker. Then at 9:00am Sakura and Miyoko who have become close friends, jog up to the training field together. After the funerals Sakura wanted to become stronger and went to Miyoko for help. Sakura had improved by leaps in taijutsu showing that she was a taijutsu prodigy. Her reserves were no longer small but were around average now and she no longer fangirled over Sasuke much to his relief. And Miyoko had gotten her to leave the dress behind and now she wears blue shorts and a red shirt with white trimming and a Haruno circle on the back. Now after the two jog up they see the boys constantly bickering and hit the boys on the head before starting on some taijutsu training or chakra control. Then at 10:00am Kakashi-sensei would show up and be shouted at ("YOU ARE LATE!") then would make an excuse ("LIES!") After that they would go on some D-ranks then finally would come back to train which they would all part ways after to go and do their things around 3:00pm. But of course every day varied and this was one of those days.

Today the boys were not bickering and Sakura jogged up alone. "Hey Sakura-chan! Where is Miyoko?" Naruto shouted as she came into his sight. "She said she had to make a few stops on the way here and would be here before ten. She didn't say what she was doing but her grin when she said that 'It is a surprise' scared me." They all exchanged nervous looks knowing that she was planning something that might possibly end with someone in the hospital by the end of the day. The boys waited nervously knowing that they would likely be the ones in the hospital at the end of the day while Sakura started to practice taijutsu hoping that no one got seriously injured by whatever Miyoko was planning.

At 9:15am Miyoko ran up grinning scaring the two boys and making Sakura nervous. "Sorry about being late guys. I had to stop at the store and visit the Hokage. I have a new mission!" Team seven groaned that she had a new mission without them that was higher ranked while they were stuck doing chores. "What can you say about the mission?" Sasuke asked. She always said what she could about her new missions to them. She sighed, "Sadly there is little information that I could say due to this being more confidential than the others. This one will happen after the chunin exams which is the latest it could wait as it is very important. This going to be a solo mission for me because there is a lack of background spies like me and my team is out for now due to Hina's pregnancy and we can't send in a spy that blends in amongst them and just gets the information by what they reveal to them. We need someone that listens from the background like me but it isn't a likeable job causing lack of spies." The breath stopped for a second in the teams throats. They were worried for her. A solo mission for a high ranked mission? What if she was caught? She could be killed by the enemy ninja because of this mission. "Don't worry guys." They all looked at her smiling. "I'll be okay. I have 5 years of experience in this area. I'm the only on fully qualified for this mission on the available list." The worry decreased only slightly. Miyoko sighed. 'They worry about me too much.'

"Well on a lighter note!" They looked up in curiosity. "I have brought some chakra paper to see what our elements are. Once you all finish tree walking and water walking I will give you the first exercise or just hand you off to someone with your element. Okay." They all nodded. "You seem like a sensei sometimes Miyoko-chan." Naruto said laughing slightly. Miyoko laughed, "Well someone has got to do it. Kakashi-sensei is too lazy to do so sometimes." 'No, he is just too caught up in the past to focus on being a better sensei.' Her mind told her as she took out the chakra paper. "Watch this guys. You channel chakra to your hands then the paper reacts, see?" They all watched as her paper crumbled. "I have earth you see. It is weak against lightning but I don't know what it is strong against. Now Sakura you give it a try." Sakura took the paper and after a moment it also crumbled. Miyoko clapped, "Yay, I have an earth buddy! Now Naruto give it a try." After a minute it cut in half. Miyoko let out a low whistle. "Naruto, you have the rarest element, wind. Strong against lightning and weak against fire. Nice Naruto. Now it is finally the great Uchiha Sasuke's turn, may all cower in fear?" Sakura giggled and Naruto laughed loudly. Sasuke scowled as he took a paper. His paper crinkled. "Well Sasuke has Lightning which is strong against earth but weak against wind. Don't glare at Naruto, the quality of the jutsu counts too." Sasuke reluctantly stopped glaring at Naruto and looked at Miyoko.

"Now I shall teach you tree walking. Now as you may have figured out, one of us may be in the hospital after this with a concussion." The others sweat dropped. 'Knew it!' "Now we will be using chakra in the soles of our feet to act like wet glue almost where you can pull away effortlessly but still stick to the tree. Like this." They watched in amazement as she walked up the tree and hung upside down on a branch. "You guys will run up and mark your progress with a kunai. And don't use too little or too much as you will be repelled from the tree. Okay, start!" They all took off. Miyoko watched in amusement as Sasuke was repelled off and Naruto did the same but landed on his head. Sakura made it up first and joined Miyoko on her branch. Soon the girls were sparring upside down on the tree and vertically while tree hopping.

When Kakashi arrived this is not what he was expecting to see. He did not think they would try to do tree walking already or that Sakura would use the skill while sparring with Miyoko. He smiled, "I see that Miyoko has stolen my job again." "Hey sensei! Miyoko showed us our elements but we can't learn them until we complete tree walking and water walking!" Naruto yelled down to their sensei. "Well I'm sure you can tell me all about your elements on the way to the mission office." The team groaned at the thought of another D-rank mission. "Sensei, can we have a C-rank mission please? I think we are ready for it." "Miyoko, You guys are fresh genin which means that you get more D-ranks until you have enough experience." "But sensei, how do we get experience if we don't actually do missions that give us experience. D-ranks are to build up teamwork and we have enough teamwork now. Plus a C-rank will only involve bandits at most so can we please get a C-rank?" Kakashi sighed. That is a pretty valid argument. "Bring up that argument with the Hokage and maybe we will get a C-rank Sakura." The whole team cheered loudly. The whole village could hear them and so could Suna.

At the Hokage's office Sakura and Naruto were arguing with the Hokage for a C-rank but Sakura sounded more respectful while Naruto, "Come on Old Man! We are tired of these chores! Give us a real mission!" well Naruto sounded like a child throwing a tantrum. "Please Hokage-sama, we have completed the required amount of D-ranks and have good teamwork. Plus this mission will only have bandits at most and we are more than capable of handling bandits." The Hokage pulled his pipe out of his mouth. "I guess I could give you a C-rank." The team cheered minus Sasuke who once again smirked. "Come in Tazuna." An old man with a drink walked in. He took a drink of the alcohol. "These are my escorts, are they even real ninja? Especially the two shortest ones. "Ha-ha, who are the shortest ones?" They all lined up with Miyoko and Sasuke as the tallest and Naruto and Sakura the shortest. "Cha! Who are you calling short?" Sakura yelled while Miyoko restrained her laughing. Naruto was also yelling at the man while being restrained by Kakashi. "We are protecting him, not trying to kill him." Kakashi sighed while restraining Naruto. Miyoko let out a laugh, "Yeah and don't steal cookies from them either! They get really mad when you do that for some reason.." Everyone gave her a strange look. "What?" "Miyoko, you tried stealing Mr. Kori's cookies by jumping on his back and pull them from his bag while giving him a wet willy." Kakashi explained slowly. Sasuke snorted, "And you are how old now Miyoko? I thought you stopped that years ago." "I did. That was when I was eight." They stared at her again. "Just focus on the client again." Tazuna grunted, "These brats are supposed to protect me?" "Ah, don't worry they are very capable. Miyoko and I will be there and we are very experienced." The Hokage interrupted, "Actually, Miyoko needs to stay and finish some bissuness here. She will meet you in the Wave Country. Now go."

After everyone left the room Miyoko went into serious mode. "What is it Hokage-sama?" We got someone with Ibiki right now." "Why does this concern me Hokage-sama?" "This ninja is from the last mission."


	8. Chapter 8 To the Wave!

Chapter 8

I speed to the Torture and Interrogation building to see what info they have gotten from the ninja. But the scene I arrived at is not what I was expecting. And no it was not Kabuto dancing with a fruit basket on his head. What I saw was chaos with people running left and right, checking cameras, running in and out of the area that led to the cells, running paperwork and food to each other. "Hey! What's going on here? What is all this fuss about?" I yell out to the chaos known as the holding cell unit. But what confused me is that it normally isn't this chaotic. I mean even those from the main part of the building are here making it very crowded and chaotic. An assistant came up to me and said, "A prisoner from the sound has escaped!" I growl and push past the assistant and everyone else clears a path as I walk through to Anko and Ibiki. "Hey Ibiki, how did this happen? Did that guard fall asleep again?" I say angrily. "We have no clue but he escaped 10 minutes ago and we still have no clues!" "Has the Hokage been informed?" "No, not yet. Tell him the situation." "Yes sir!" I then run out to inform the Hokage of this situation.

The Hokage listens to my report and sighs looking much worn now. "I see. We can't do anything for now Miyoko. You just need to go and catch up with your team." I nod to hide my anger and hop out the window. As I leave I hear him mutter, "Does anyone use the door anymore?" I smiled a little bit at that and continue to hop building until I was outside the village. I start to tree hop until I come upon a scene that shocked me. Naruto was holding a bleeding hand with a kunai in it while the others watched shocked and two mist ninjas were tied up to a tree. I hop down and ask, "What happened here." I get a brief explanation and sighed, "Why can't today just be simple?" They all looked at me questionably. "Just ignore that. So what is the plan?" They all decide that we will continue with the mission and Kakashi sent Pakkun to inform the Hokage of recent events. I sigh once more as Naruto starts to throw kunai everywhere. This is getting too tiring.

We continue to the Wave without further incident. Sakura and I had started to walk next to Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke took front. Kakashi had taken back. As we continue to walk Sakura seems to get more anxious. "Sakura, what is wrong? You seem a bit anxious." I ask her quietly as we board the boat. "Miyoko, what is we can't beat the next enemy? I don't know if I could fight more high ranked ninja." I looked at her, "Sakura, just remember that no matter who we face that we always have each other's backs. We are more than just teammates now. Kakashi has always been like an uncle or father to me and Naruto and Sasuke, brothers, but now you are my sister and Naruto and Sasuke's too. And Kakashi is like a parent to all of us now. We are definitely more that a team. We are a family." After my speech I was happy to see everyone perk up a bit and become more confident.

We reached the mainland of the Wave and continue the trek to Tazuna's house. Naruto once more threw a kunai into a bush at a terrified snow rabbit. That was white. In the middle of spring. Oh shoot. "Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted. We all got down and Kakashi pulled down Tazuna. I look up and my eyes widen seeing who was there. "Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing ninja from the Mist." I recited his identity from the Bingo book, "Kid with no ninja training yet manage to kill the whole graduating class and became a ninja. And is one of the legendary 7 Swordsmen of the Mist." He chuckled darkly. "The kid knows her facts" he says. Then he notices Kakashi. "Kakashi of the Sharingan, what an honor." "What do you want" I said very well know what he wanted already. "I have a contract to get the bridge builders head." I grabbed my katana, "Well I am supposed to make sure that his head stays with us." The others make a move forward but are quickly stopped by Kakashi. "Stay back and protect Tazuna. Miyoko and I will take care of him." I nodded in agreement, "This guy is far above your level!"


	9. Chapter 9 Zabuza and New Tasks

Chapter 9

Kakashi and I both glared into the evil eyes of Zabuza preparing for the battle. I shifted my position and grabbed my katana before leaping forward. Zabuza is a silent killer and relies on his mist for killing so all I need to do is keep him from forming the mist. And keep him away from the client I thought as he lunged to the rest of my team. I blocked the swings of his much bigger sword with my own and realized that if Kakashi and I were to have a chance he needed to lose his sword. Then Zabuza suddenly jumped away from me and was about to make his mist. Luckily he was intercepted by Kakashi. Problem there is that Kakashi is a talk and fight guy. "Less talking, more fighting Kakashi!" I shouted lunging at Zabuza again while they stood and exchanged words. Zabuza jumped away and started to make the mist. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted as both Kakashi and I attacked. We were too late because the mist formed and Zabuza disappeared. I stopped to feel for his chakra and found it. I cursed and turned around to the direction of my team quickly. "Kakashi, Zabuza is over there!" I knew that Kakashi had a greater chance of getting him than I did. Kakashi nodded and was there in an instant. "It is over." he said a kunai at Zabuza's throat. I got nervous hearing him chuckling darkly. 'He is about to die. Why laugh?' my thoughts were answered quickly and he turned into water. "A water clone!" I shouted activating my sharingan. 'Where is he? Come on, come out.' I instantly felt him behind me and dodged his sword only to be thrown into the water.

'This water is heavy.' I realized that it was heavy with chakra and tried to get out but wasn't fast enough. Zabuza had trapped me in a water prison. I looked at Kakashi and my team. Kakashi was currently fighting the clone trying to get to me. I went through ways to get myself out of this. It hit me that I still have my weapons on me and he needed one hand inside of the prison to maintain it. A hand that is easily accessible. The movement of one in the water prison is slowed due to resistance and chakra but if I put enough thrust in when I attack I should escape. I slowly pulled out a kunai and with lots of force I managed to stab Zabuza's hand. I was out of the prison and jumped back smirking. I grabbed my Katana and swing it at the clone giving Kakashi an opening to stab it. "It is over now Zabuza." I watch in amazement as Kakashi finishes the fight. He was mocking Zabuza and being a copycat of course. I twitch hearing him asking if Kakashi was able to see the future with his Sharingan but I played along. "Yeah, and we see your death." Not even a second later he was hit with senbon in the neck and a hunter ninja appeared. "I thank you for distracting Zabuza." "No problem but I would like to see if he is dead for myself." The hunter ninja let Kakashi and I check. He was dead but I decide to do something because of where the senbon were. I pull out a kunai to really kill him but the hunter ninja stops me. "What are you doing?" "I am helping you as you hit a spot that puts him in temporary death. Wouldn't want him to stay alive now would we?" Clearly this hunter ninja was a fake because the second I said that he grabbed Zabuza's body and ran. I turn to tell Kakashi but he looks tired from chakra exhaustion. I walk over and scold him while pulling his headband over the sharingan eye. "You idiot, you used more chakra than necessary." he gave me an irritating eye smile, "Sorry Miyoko. But I don't think I can stand much longer…" He would have hit the ground had I been a bit slower but I caught him and smiled at my team, "Can't have him losing any more brain cells now can we?" They shook their heads more still looking alert and slightly scared from the battle. "Here, Tanzuna. I think you can carry him." "Yeah, I can carry him."

We got to Tazuna's house rather quickly and I helped his daughter ,Tsunami, get Kakashi bandaged and resting. "Alright team." I say facing my teammates, "We will need to take some precautions. Naruto, send some clones to the surrounding forest to patrol for threats. When one runs into an enemy they will disperse and you will know where they are. Understand?" He grins widely at being able to do something big. "Hai, Miyoko!" he makes around 20 clones to patrol and sends them off. I nod at him smiling and continue, "We will need to protect Zabuza and his family both as they will all be targeted. At all times we must have one person with Tazuna and one at the house. As it is Naruto's clones patrolling for threats around the house I think that he should always be the one at the house." I anticipate Naruto's shouts but he seems to understand what he is doing. "Alright, I will protect these guys from big enemies like Zabuza!" Alright, he understands that powerful foes will come after the family as much as Tanzuna. Well that saves me from some shouting. "The rest of us will rotate through being with Tazuna. When you are not with Tazuna you will be given another task to do. We will have our headsets on at all times to communicate. I want you guys to understand that every task you are given will be extremely dangerous. You all can die." I expect to see fear but I see determination. "Don't worry Miyoko, we won't die." Sakura says. "Yeah, remember that I still need to be Hokage! I won't die until then!" guess who that was. "Hn, we can't die, you need us to keep you in line." Sasuke smirks. I growl, "You are so irritating sometimes Sasuke." But then I smirk, "So lets get to the first tasks necessary to kicking Gato's but."


End file.
